Democracy Strikes Back
This event is available after the 1.553 update (Android) and is the longest and the most difficult event so far. Presidential elections are coming ! Help Mr. Coffee to defeat Lord Death and prevent him to enforce his tyranny in Motor World. Stage 1: The Great Debate The candidates Mr. Coffee and Lord Death are about to debate. . . on the race track ! Objective: Win the race trophy ! Race: Lord Death. Rewards: Race Trophy Cars: *Berliner Wagon (3 ) *Berliner Donk (4 ) *Vessel F-Team (5 ) *Green Tempest (6 ) For 4th Event: Objective: * Build 3 Devorok SUV to unlock the race * Win the race trophy ! Cars Available: *Devorok SUV (3 ) *Berliner Donk (4 ) *Green Tempest (5 ) *Vessel F-Team (6 ) You have 30 minutes to win the trophy. If you fail to win the trophy in that time, you will have to make the cars again to unlock the race. Reward: * 2 * 5 * 5000 * Vessel F-Team Stage 2: Vote For Me ! According to my data analysis, the most efficient way to '''g'et voters is to send them gifts !'' Objective: Collect these goodies ! * Build and sell Vessel F-Team to get goodies. * Collect: 4 Coffee badge * Collect: 2 Coffee T-shirt * Collect: 1 Coffee Cap Rewards: * 5 * 5 * 10,000 * 1 Mystery Card * 2 Free Gold Cards For 2nd, 3rd and 4th Event the reward was changed to: * 3 Mystery Cards * Legran GT24 Stage 3: Order 99 '' '' We are under attack ! '''Lord Death' wants to destroy our submarine HQ ! Let's fight back !'' Objective: Loot these advanced weapons ! * Fight: Trooper Assault (5 ). Loot: Advanced Weapons * Collect: 4 Laser Shuriken * Collect: 2 Quadratic Grenade * Collect: 1 Light Hammer Reward: * 5 * 10 * 50,000 * 2 Free Gold Cards * Desert Drone For 4th Event: Objective: * Build 3 Legran GT24 to unlock the battle * Loot these advanced weapons (4 Hammer) Fight: Order 99 (8 ). Loot: Hammer You have 30 minutes to win the items. If you fail to win the items in that time, you will have to make the cars again to unlock the battle. Also, in battle you'll get a chance to choose from 3 mystery cards. Each card has a different boss to fight. For the 2nd, 3rd and 4th event the reward was changed to: * 3 * 10 * 10,000 * Desert Drone Stage 4: Under High Protection '' Lord Death could retaliate at any time. Let's build a secret HQ in the desert !'' Objective: Collect these security devices ! * Build and sell Desert Drone to get devices. * Collect: 8 Security Camera * Collect: 4 Motion Detector * Collect: 2 Retinal Scanner Reward: * 5 * 10 * 100,000 * 2 Mystery Card * 2 Free Gold Cards For the 2nd, 3rd and 4th event the reward was changed to: * 20 Stage 5: Double Agent '' Scary Mike infiltrated the HQ and ran away wil all our campaign funds ! Catch him up !'' Objective: Win your valuables back ! * Race: Scary Mike. Rewards: Your Valuables. * Collect: 8 Gold Bar * Collect: 4 Mystery Pearl * Collect: 2 Huge Diamond Cars: * Berliner Drift King (7 ) * Gold Tycoon (8 ) * Peaks Race Car (9 ) * Big Tony (10 ) Reward: * 10 * 10 * 500,000 * 2 Free Gold Cards * HotRod Truck For 4th Event: Objective: * Build 4 Tank FOX ONE to unlock the race * Win your valuables back (6 Huge Diamond) Cars Available: *Tank FOX ONE (8 ) *Zombie Truck (11 ) *Green Koloss (14 ) You have 30 minutes to win the items. If you fail to win the items in that time, you will have to make the cars again to unlock the race. For the 2nd, 3rd and 4th event the reward was changed to: * 5 * 15 * 50,000 * HotRod Truck Stage 6: Campaign Tour '' '' Let's '''travel around the country' with an amazing vehicle to show people who is the best !'' Objective: Collect these souvenirs ! * Build and sell HotRod Truck to get souvenirs. * Collect: 12 Post Card * Collect: 6 Key Ring * Collect: 3 Snow Globe Reward: * 10 * 10 * 1M * 2 Free Gold Cards For the 2nd and 3rd event the reward was changed to: * 15 * Green Storm For the 4th event the reward was changed to: * 15 * SpaceCopter Stage 7: Political Prisoner '' '' ''Lord Death detains Mr. Expresso in our old HQ ! We have to set him free !'' Objective: Collect these tokens ! * Battle in Adventure mode to collect these items (10 ). * Collect: 12 Trooper Badge * Collect: 6 Magnetic Card * Collect: 3 Skeleton Key Note: This is the toughest stage as Skeleton Keys are very difficult to get and require a LOT of donuts. For 4th Event: Objective: * Build 7 SpaceCopter to unlock the battle * Collect these tokens (6 Skeleton Keys) Fight: Political Prisoner (15 ). Loot: Skeleton Key You have 30 minutes to win the items. If you fail to win the items in that time, you will have to make the cars again to unlock the battle. Also, in battle you'll get a chance to choose from 3 mystery cards. Each card has a different boss to fight (Fidelator, Dr. Vroom, Twerk Machine, or President Coffee). Reward: * 10 * 20 * 5M * Space Donk Final Stage: To The Moon '' We need to write our presidential message where Lord Death can't do anything . . . THE MOON !'' Objective: Build and donate 38 Space Donk ! Reward: * 10 * 20 * 10M * Pool Truck For the 2nd event the reward was changed to: * 30 * 4 Mystery Cards * SpaceCopter For 4th Event: Objective: Build and donate 20 Space Donk ! Reward: * 30 * 4 Mystery Cards * Hell Fire Mega Battle: Mister President ''Votes are now open ! The more we'll show our supremacy, the more we'll have voices !'' Objective: Donate more Space Donk to raise your rank Mega Rewards Special Workers * Buddy Guard * Rasta Trooper * Mr. Expresso * President Coffee * Tahuk Tahuk Past Events *23 May 2014 *24 July 2014 *24 September 2014 Category:Special Event